crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya Savenlovich
History Origin Anya Savenlovich was a female Human from the planet Earth who grew up in Russia in the mid 20th Century. She eventually joined the Soviet Air Force where she attained the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and was later selected to be a part of the Russian governments top secret Project Helios program. The aim of the project was to send a cosmonaut into space and she was launched into Earth's orbit in 1964. However, an explosion occurred during the second stage rockets and contact was lost with Anya for the next thirty five years. She was believed to had been killed in an accident at the time. Unknown to anyone, Savenlovich actually survived but was adrift in space with both her and her space capsule both being frozen. Despite this being the case, she was alive but remained in a state of suspended animation for several decades. Green-Lantern Many years years later, the last of the Green-Lanterns known as Kyle Rayner was moving through the stars in order to recruit members to form a new Green-Lantern Corps. His journeys had led him to meet the alien bounty hunter known as Hammeroon and his spaceship detected Anya Savenlovich's space capsule by picking up its distress signal. Hammeroon was urged by Rayner to investigate and they rescued the frozen cosmonaut. After Anya was thawed out, she was informed of the news of her long hibernation that was a shock to her. She accompanied the two during their journey to Waystation spaceport where Kyle Rayner and Hammeroon were involved in a fight to help Garl Rathbone. They were later all arrested by station security at the direction of Judge Sool who sentenced them to the prison ship RoundAway in the Bri'r Nine star system in the outer spiral. To rescue them, Anya took a piece of Hammeroon's vessels heating system and claimed it was a bomb. This provided a distraction for her comrades to secure their weapons. Rayner was able to take back his Green-Lantern Power-Ring and cut a path in the decks of Waystation thus giving his friends a chance to escape. Savenlovich and her friends managed to escape to Samaritan house on the third moon of B'llth Nine but Judge Sool tracted them down through Hammeroon's creditline. When Kyle Rayner went to confront him, they discovered a powerful energy wave that destroyed much of the moon they were on but leaving the group alive. Sensing a great threat in the shadows, Rayner decided to induct Anya Savenlovich, Garl Rathbone, Hammeroon and Judge Sool into his new Green Lantern Corps. Thus, he provided them with Power-Ring's and Green-Lantern Power-Battery's which turned them into new Green Lanterns though each had their own oath rather than a standard one. As the New Corps investigated a nearby anomaly, they came under attack from a small fleet who came to realize their foes were Green Lanterns and changed their weapon spectrum to the color yellow. It was quickly determined that their enemies were members of the Van'n Imperium and their leader Magaan who Kyle Rayner had given a power ring to previously. As Rayner battled Magaan and drew fire, the four new Green Lanterns searched the Van'n homeworld for its control center. During the search, Anya and her comrades saw Van'n turrets turn against Imperium fighters and they discovered they had found a new ally in Phothus; a brain that served as a command and control intelligence on the Van'n home world and had gained self-awareness. This sentient mind opposed Magaan's plans for conquest and sought the aid of the Green Lanterns to shut down the antimatter waves the Imperium was generating which involved unearthing as well as disconnecting an inhibitor device. Anya along with Rathbone and Sool went about this task whilst Hammeroon defended Phothus's stronghold from attack and ultimately gave his life to protect his position as it was overrun by Magaan's loyal soldiers. With the help of Phothus, the Green Lanterns were successful in ending the threat posed by the anti-matter waves but this act led to the start up of a doomsday device which threatened to destroy the Van'n planet's already unstable core. Working together, Anya and her colleagues assisted Rayner in defeating Magaan whereupon they combined their powers to create a force bubble that protected them from the destruction unleashed as the bomb exploded. Aftermath After this chain of events, Rayner came to believe he was responsible for the disaster as he had chosen to give Magaan a ring. Thus, he decided to reclaim the power rings he had given to his new Green Lanterns and return to Earth as he believed he would need both time as well as experience before he decided to reform the Green Lantern Corps. When Anya Savenlovich learned the Soviet Union she had once served was long gone, she decided to stay in space. She joined her two surviving colleagues - Sool and Rathboone - in the formation of an intergalactic crime fighting team known as The Corps. She was later joined by three additional members, which included Bekk H'wat, Way, and Sinara. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon)‎ Category:DC people